The Icing On The Cake
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Do you know what its like to love some one so much, and have them not even acknowledge your existence? She demanded, tears flooding down her cheeks. SiriusxRemus, one sided RemusxTonks. Sirius lives fic! Oneshot!


**Title: **The Icing On The Cake

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary:** "Do you have any idea what its like?" Tonks was all but growling, and to Sirius' immense surprise he saw tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes, "What its like to love some one so much, and have them not even acknowledge your existence?"

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **SiriusxRemus, Onesided TonksxRemus

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Mild for OotP

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read.

**Author's Note: **Just something I got randomly inspired for, and yes, the title is very random. I just had to make Sirius live. Fluffy, slightly angsty. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Sirius Black had returned from the dead. Nobody was quite sure how he'd done it; he himself wasn't much help in answering that puzzle. But overall, people weren't really concerned with how, they were simply glad that he had. 

It was now well passed midnight, and all of Grimmauld Place was asleep. Or at least, that was how it looked.

Sirius crept stealthily down the dark corridors, careful not to make a sound for fear of waking someone up. In the past week Sirius hadn't been allowed to do a single thing for himself. Of course, he understood, he'd been dead for a year, he'd fuss over himself too, but it was suffocating and he had always preferred to be self-sufficient.

In fact, it had taken Sirius slipping some of the sleeping potion Mrs. Weasley had been giving him into Remus' tea when the werewolf's back had been turned in order for him to be able to sneak out of bed.

Now that he was out, he was simply wandering aimlessly through the dark halls, with the vague idea of going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but mostly just glad for a chance to stretch his legs.

"Sirius?" said a voice. Sirius jumped guiltily and coward, feeling rather like he was a child again about to be scolded.

It was Tonks. Sirius sighed in relief, she was less likely to be dead set on catering to his every whim for him, but before the sigh had fully left him, he suddenly found himself slammed back again the wall.

He gasped in surprised, staring at the pale, bubble-gum pink framed face only inches from his own. Of course, Tonks had never exactly been 'mild mannered', but he certainly didn't remember her being _this_ violent.

"You had better treat him right," she hissed.

"W-what?" he stammered, completely oblivious.

"You have no idea what he was like while you were gone," her voice was low and her eyes were flashing a dangerous shade of red.

"Tonks, calm down," Sirius started uncomfortably, "I certainly have no intentions of mistreating anyone. Now what are you going on about?"

"Do you have any idea what its like?" Tonks was all but growling, and to Sirius' immense surprise he saw tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes, "What its like to love some one so much, and have them not even acknowledge your existence?" Her hand, still pinning Sirius to the wall, was shaking, the tears coming in floods now and she looked like she was on the verge of a total break down.

"Do you?" she insisted, pushing on his chest, "Do you!"

_Flashback_

_"Remus?" she asked softly, kneeling beside the couch._

_Remus didn't move. He stank of Ogden's Fire Whiskey, he hadn't shaved in a week, his clothes were rumpled, and he didn't move as she called his name._

"_Remus?" she called again, gently shaking his shoulder. The empty bottle slide from his limp hand, landing with a muffled thud on the soft carpet, but otherwise the werewolf didn't react._

_She gazed sadly at him, gently brushing a strand of his lank, unwashed hair away from his face._

_At last he stirred, but didn't open his eyes. There's were drying tear tracks running down his face, layered on top of once another that he hadn't bothered to wash off._

"_Sirius," he murmured in his sleep, tossing slightly, "Sirius?" And the tear tracks were no longer drying; they were fresh and wet again._

_Gently she wiped a tear away, her own bottom lip trembling._

"_I love you, Sirius," he whispered, his voice choked with sobs._

"_I love you, Remus," she whispered, leaning down and gently brushing her lips across his tear stained cheek._

_He mumbled something else that was too slurred to make out, whispered Sirius' name once more, then settled back down, never once waking from his drunken stupor._

_**End Flashback**_

Sirius was staring in shock at Tonks as tears continued to flood down her cheeks.

"Treat him right," she hissed, fighting against the tremors in her voice, "You'd better make him the damn happiest man alive." With that and one more shove against the wall to prove her point, she turned and disappeared into the shadows again.

Sirius stared after her, not quite sure what to make of what had just happened. But later, once he'd wandered back into his room he stood in the doorway for several minutes, gazing at Remus' peacefully sleeping face by the light of the sickle moon gliding into the room through the window, he felt an odd swelling in his chest, and he thought he understood, just a little, what Tonks had meant.

He slid back into the bed, careful not to jostle it and wake the sleeping werewolf. Sirius wrapped his arms around his sleeping lover, holding him close to his chest and gently kissing his forehead. "I love you," he whispered softly.

In his sleep, Remus smiled, rolling over and snuggling closer into Sirius hold. "You won't leave me again, will you?" he whispered.

Sirius wasn't sure if he was awake now or not, but it didn't matter. "No," he promised, his voice hoarse with emotion, "Never, ever again."

"Good," Remus breathed drowsily, "'Cause I love you too."

Sirius held his love closer and kissed him again.

8

Another month passed. It was Harry's birthday. The war was still going on and times were becoming grimmer by the day, but everyone set aside this one day to be happy.

It was a grand party, as far as parties went in those days. There was more food than they could have eaten in a month, and a cake bigger than Harry's whole body. All of Grimmauld Place had been hung with streamers and other cheery decorations, and the whole place was lit by Fred and George's lasted model of fireworks.

It was the first time Sirius had seen Tonks since that night. He sidled subtly over to her while watching the Weasley boys try to smash cake into Harry's hair, and accidentally pushing him backwards right into Remus' lap, who was laughing and decided to join in the fun and help Harry get back at the Weasleys.

"I can't do it, you know," Sirius said quietly, not taking his eyes off of his laughing lover.

Tonks glanced up at him. "Can't what?" she asked.

"Do what you asked me to," Sirius glanced down at her still confused expression and continued, "I can't make him the happiest man alive. I can't because that's what he makes me."

She looked away again, back to the mayhem and merriment, biting her lip. Sirius opened his mouth to say something else, but she looked back up at him before he had the chance. "I'm happy for you," she said, "Both of you." She smiled at him, and Sirius smile too, because despite how small, and slightly sad it was, despite the fact that he was certain the glistening of her eyes was more than just the reflection from the fireworks above their heads, he knew she meant it.

"I love him a lot," he murmured.

Her smile grew, "I know." Then with a grin, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over into the middle of what was quickly become a very messy food fight.

Sirius turned around; dodging the food that was flying from all sides, only to turn directly into the fistful of chocolate icing Remus had waiting for him. Sirius laughed. He'd never felt happier to be alive than he did right at that moment, getting covered in food, and holding closely the man he loved.

_I still love you, Sirius. I never stopped. I never will. You may be gone, but I'm still here, and, Sirius, I'm still hurting._


End file.
